A Requiem for Bella Swan
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: A OneShot about Edward and his feelings after breaking up with Bella.


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is an utter genius, and I'm not. So I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hello readers! I wrote this while listening to "Hold On", "Hello Beautiful" and "One Day at a Time" by the Jonas Brothers and "In a Second" and "I'm Here" by Aly and Aj. So I would suggest listening to one of those songs while reading this or just a sad song in general. I would especially suggest listening to "Hello Beautiful." I think that one fits best. Anyways, this is a OneShot about Edward's feelings after breaking up with Bella. It's sad, but I hope you enjoy. It's my first time, so please be gentle.

Edward Cullen walked away, his face like hard stone. He did not show it, but he hated himself for doing what he had just done. He wanted to turn back, to run and tell Bella the truth. Nothing would please him more than to run back and fold her in his arms, assuring her of his love.

But he did not.

He quickened his pace as he knew she would start following her. For a moment, he tried to read her mind but only half-heartedly because he knew he couldn't do it and he knew they wouldn't be happy thoughts.

Edward tried to think of what she might be thinking. _ "Why?" "Don't leave!" "I l-love you!" "Did I do something wrong?" "Did I push him too hard?" "Was the temptation to strong?" _were all on the list. Each hit him harder than the last. He knew that she would question his love but the fact was that he loved her, and that he did this for her own safety.

Sadly, as he walked through the forest, he thought of the painful conversation that he had had with Alice the night of Bella's birthday accident.

"_You can't just leave her!" Alice insisted, close to tears. Edward watched her sorrowfully. They weren't related, but she was his little sister; he didn't want to have to do this to her._

"_Alice…I have to." Edward told her._

"_No, you don't!" Alice yelled. "You can't leave her here!" Her topaz eyes misted over with pearly tears. She collapsed down on the couch, her head in her hands. She lowered her voice. "I have seen what might happen…It might be disastrous." _

_He sat down quickly. "What will happen?" He asked hurriedly. _

"_She could kill herself…or worse." Noticing Edward's questioning look, she elaborated. "I saw…a boy. I think he might be a part of the other side." _

_Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He gritted his teeth angrily. "Alice…this is for Bella. I'm doing this for __**her**__ safety. Not mine."_

_Alice's eyes filled with fire again and she stood up again. "But why would you do that to her? She'll think you don't love her anymore! What if she tries something…dramatic?" He was silent. "Don't put her through this!" She begged. Again, he said nothing. "Why would you do that?"_

"_To save myself from pain!" He bellowed. Alice pulled herself away from him. He softened his tone, sounding defeated. "I-I wouldn't ever want to lose her…I couldn't bear it…I just…can't." _

_Alice walked over to him, putting her pale hand on his arm. "There's a way out of that." She said quietly. _

A stray tear rolled down his cheek. He wouldn't do that to Bella. Nothing could convince him to take away Bella's soul. No one, not even Bella.

He listened carefully; Bella was not close by. Night had overcome the forest and she must have slowed down, not listening to his warning about following him.

"_Edward!" _Her voice cut through the night. She sounded broken and he could almost imagine the tears streaming down her cheeks. More than ever he wanted to go back and hold her.

Again, her cry pierced the night. He felt cruel and terrible. Alice was right. Bella would do something bad to herself. She would do anything to get him back.

Something inside the vampire would not let him leave her without at least some sort of connection. As she cried out for him, hurt obviously tearing her apart, he left a little bit of him with her. He would be able to at least watch her, and speak to her now and then. But only when she needed him, he vowed.

The night was cold but Edward couldn't feel it. He could only feel that hole that was growing in his chest. The moon was beautiful, but Edward could only see Bella's beauty. The wind stung the vampire's face, but Bella's crying was the only thing stinging Edward.

He couldn't stand it. Slowly, he started to jog as he remembered what Alice had warned him about; the search party would be coming soon. He listened and sure enough he heard the group of men rushing through the woods.

With dizzying speed, Edward flew through the woods letting his anger rush through his body and down to his legs. It didn't help, but at least he felt like he tried.

When he reached the end of the forest, Edward looked back his face grim. The moon shown over the forest from which he had just exited. People were shouting back and forth.

"Found her yet?"

"Not yet!"

"Sam, find her?"

"No." Sam Ulley answered. "We need to search harder!"

"Charlie! Found Bella?"

"No!" Charlie sounded upset. Edward winced. He knew how angry Charlie would be with him.

"Any idea what happened?"

Charlie's voice came again. "It might have had something to do with Edward Cullen. I heard the Cullen's left town." He yelled back. There was silence.

"Will she be alright?" Asked a new voice, younger but gruff. Edward wanted to growl. In the woods, searching for Bella was Jacob Black.

"I think so. As long as we can find her in time." Sam answered back.

"Did anyone bring a first aid kit?"

"Would Edward hurt Bella?" One voice asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I don't think so." Charlie's voice was a bit skeptical. "But you never know what's in these woods."

The conversation went on like this for a while, until finally Sam yelled "I found her!" Edward felt relieved. At least she was safe. Now he only hoped she would be able to heal her heart.

Before he turned away, Edward Cullen stared at the moon and then at the woods where Bella was. "Bella Swan," he whispered. "I love you."

A/N: Let me know if you cried! It's probably not that good, but let me know. No flamers please. Anyways, I wasn't sure if Charlie and Jacob searched too, but I thought they probably would have. Well, let me know what you think!


End file.
